


Let’s Burn Together

by evakayaki



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Gay Panic, Gay Stereotyping, M/M, Robbe is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakayaki/pseuds/evakayaki
Summary: Robbe’s thoughts before talking to Milan in 3x05.______Robbe is notgay.That much he’s sure about. Because how can you begaywhen you’ve lived your whole life as straight?
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 48





	Let’s Burn Together

Robbe is not _gay_. 

That much he’s sure about. Because how can you be _gay_ when you’ve lived your whole life as straight? 

No, no. Robbe is definitely, one hundred percent straight. He likes girls. He wants girls. Did he mention girls?

Robbe is straight, except when it comes to Sander. _Fucking Chernobyl, man._ Because Sander pulls at him in a way he’s never felt before. Because every time he’s around Sander, he becomes painfully aware of how he feels, what he wants, what everyone around him sees. 

Besides, he’s with Noor - or was with Noor. _Fucked_ Noor. Wanted Noor because she’s... _she_. Right?

And Sander’s just...Sander. And Robbe just wants to be around him. Not because he’s a guy, but because he’s _Sander_. Kissing him feels right. Holding him feels right. Laughing with him feels right. And nowhere in that scenario is there room for feather boas, glitter and rainbow flags flying. Because he. Is. Not. _Gay_. He is not Milan. He isn’t out there. He’s not shiny and attention getting and _gay_. He’s just...Robbe. 

And all he wants to do is be with Sander. And all he fantasizes about are broad shoulders, a hard body, a deep voice moaning into his ear. He wants to feel a smooth chest against his and sturdy hands sliding over his hips as his legs wrap around a strong torso and....

But no, he’s not gay- _gay_.

He just wants Sander to be his girlfriend, except without the girl and insert the word “boy” instead. 

And okay, maybe he’s realizing that he kind of, sort of, is into men. But even so, why does it fucking matter? Because liking men and _being gay_ aren’t the same thing, are they? Because he wasn’t trying to _be_ anything. 

Fuck man. 

What was he doing? How did he even fucking get here? 

_Chernobyl._

_Chernobyl._

_Chernobyl._

It was melting down. Burning him from the inside. 

But he wanted more. He wanted to burn with Sander. He wanted to loose himself with Sander. Wanted...well, he didn’t exactly know what he wanted. But he _wanted_. 

His head was Chernobyl. 

He was attracted to men.

He had fallen for Sander.

But he wasn’t _gay_.

No, Robbe wasn’t _gay_.

...right?


End file.
